A Little Bit of an Argument
by FukawaIRL
Summary: Celestia and Sonia, two best friends, don't agree on Leon's view on a matter. They have an argument, but will it ruin their friendship? Dangan Ronpa x SDR2 crossover fic Slight Sonia/Celestia which is a crack ship me and a few friends made up


A Little Bit of an Argument, and a Realization

**Author's note: Well, this was actually a story I wrote for school. I got 100% on it, and oh my gosh I am so proud of this! But yeah. I don't own Dangan Ronpa, OBVIOUSLY, or I would have stopped a certain thing from happening. :( Since I love Celestia so much! Anyways, have fun reading my story~ uwuwu**

It all started when Leon decided to call Peko out on lying about her relationship with Fuyuhiko. In all obviousness, Celestia and Sonia had very different ideas on the matter when Leon had said, "Lying isn't good unless you're in a dire situation". Celestia, a compulsive liar, disagreed vehemently, and Sonia agreed with all of her heart. They were on the beach of a tropical island on a very hot day, swimming, building sandcastles, getting sun burnt, and having fun, yet that sort of a discussion had managed to find its way into their conversation. Also, it somehow managed to turn into a sort of an argument between the two friends, though it was more or less a somewhat friendly dispute, and they did find out some rather interesting things about each other.

Of course Celestia didn't agree with the statement. If she agreed with it, her entire life would have to be a dire situation. Her entire self was based around lies. Her name was fake, her curly pigtails were fake, she wasn't born with piercing red eyes, and her calmness, with an eerily calm expression no matter the situation - that was all a front she put on, second-nature to someone like her. Of course she didn't mind lies. There would be no way she'd mind them. One of the only truths about her was her silky, raven-black hair. She's simply used to lying as a daily part of her life.

Sonia, on the other hand, completely agreed with Leon. Unlike Celestia, the blonde-haired princess with sparkling green eyes was all about morals and goodness and kindness, and she would never lie unless it was truly necessary. Of course she would tell little white lies so as not to hurt someone's feelings (she was much too nice to ever hurt someone's feelings), but normally she was completely honest.

They still got along, however, possibly by the rule of "opposites attract". Most of their other friends were surprised to see them get along so well, without having fights that often. Though, it was possible for slight tensions to rise between them, and that was happening as soon as the topic of lying only being okay in a dire situation was brought up. Oddly enough, one of Celestia's prides in life was her ability to lie so well. She easily took offense to what Leon said. Then, for some strange reason that would only be known if one found their way into the deepest depths of her mind, she decided to discuss it with her best friend.

"Sonia, did you hear what Leon said? Wasn't that a rather inaccurate statement?" Celestia giggled, pressing her hands together softly with the amiable smile that was nearly always on her face when she was speaking with others.

"How would it be inaccurate? It's the truth." Sonia retorted. "Lying is terrible, unless, of course, you're doing it to save someone's feelings from being hurt."

"Hm… I suppose you're calling me terrible, then? For lying all the time?" she said, getting an inquisitive expression. She looked calm – an inherent trait of hers – but she could feel her heart beating faster and an anger boiling inside her, hoping it wasn't visible as she fought to keep it down.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it isn't exactly a positive trait," Sonia mumbled, feeling slightly bad for saying something that seemed to offend her friend. "You really should work on your honesty…"

"I'm perfectly fine, I believe." Celestia quipped, her frustration fighting harder than her and making itself evident in her voice and expression.

"How would it be fine? It's like betrayal, in a way. Nobody can ever trust you. I've even heard someone say 'Whoever trusts Celestia deserves whatever she does to them'. People don't like your dishonesty, really."

Celestia almost had something close to a realization. She gripped the cotton fabric of her black skirt, frowning slightly at nobody in particular except herself. "They…don't like my dishonesty? You're saying…they know about it?" Her lip quivered in uneasiness. Expressing outward emotions was still something she found new. The blazing sun was hotter than fire on her skin, and it made her feel even more feverish and sweaty. 'Hopefully my makeup won't run…' she thought, the thought just a grumble in her mind as she tried to remove the thoughts.

"Well, most people find out sooner or later," Sonia approved, tilting her head to the side slightly in concern as she saw her friend become visibly upset. "Though they don't know about some of your lies, they're still able to find out about some of them by simply asking others." she said, speaking in a tone even more comforting than usual.

"Tch… That's ridiculous." Celestia scoffed, walking over to a palm tree and slumping down it in a rather unladylike manner, the shade relieving her from the heat of the sun that was previously beating down on her in the same way her utterly insane thoughts were. "But, you've made me think. You've made me think entirely crazy things, Sonia. What if it really is a bad thing that I lie constantly? What if I even stopped doing it?" Ridiculous notions for someone like her, and she certainly agreed with that thought, but it could always happen. People can always change. Yes, even the girl known as Queen of Lies, Celestia Ludenberg.

"Yes! That would be wonderful!" Sonia exclaimed, grinning widely and bouncing on her heels. "You would be much better trusted, you know. I'm sure it hurts a lot, to not be trusted." She frowned slightly as she said that, sympathetic towards her friend, but smiled slightly again when she realized that there was a chance her friend would quit lying. Though it was only a slight chance, it was there, and Sonia always held on to hope.

Even the other girl's optimism was no match for the realizations Celestia was having at that exact moment. It _did _hurt, to not be trusted, and to have such a hard time making friends because of that. She sat down on the ground, a small sigh escaping her lips as her body sunk into the cold, shaded sand slightly. "Hm… You do know that you are a foolishly honest girl, don't you, Sonia?" she asked the girl, who was standing next to her, out in the sun, a visible contrast between light and dark being made.

"Being honest isn't foolish. It's the smart way to be. I don't mean you have to be an open book, but you don't have to lie about everything. Your life shouldn't be a lie." Sonia replied with a reassuring smile, reaching her hand out to the girl.

Hesitantly, Celestia gently placed her hand on top of Sonia's, and allowed her friend to help her up. "Thank you," she murmured, walking out of the comfortable shade of the palm tree and back into the sun. "I would like to get back home, for now. The heat is unbearable. I feel like I'm being burnt and not just sun burnt, either."

Sonia giggled, beginning to walk them both over to Celestia's temporary island home. "But," she said, deciding to make idle conversation during the walk, "Will you make people call you by your real name, Taeko? Will you take out your extensions and contact lenses?"

Celestia looked taken aback at that statement, and she stumbled a little and stopped walking. "Of course not! I'm not going to go back to being a plain girl just because you think I should be. I suppose you want to be more stunning than me, don't you?"

"Ohhh, no, that isn't it at all! You can be stubborn if you'd like. It was just a suggestion!" A sing-song tone was apparent with her kidding words.

"Well then, I suppose I'll merely be stubborn!" she replied, giggling, feeling gleeful, a _true _light on her face, with a _true _gleam in her eyes.


End file.
